Accounts
This page is WIP meaning that it isn't finished! User Accounts The main feature of GDLevels is having an account! It is required to create an account to access all of the features of GDLevels! (Except the staff only commands) Here are the features that you can do if you do not register for GDLevels: *Type the help command *See the about section of the bot. *See the legends of GDL *Register an account. *Login *Type the invite command to see the invite of the bot *Type the server command to see the invite of the GDL server *Type the badges command to see the list of Badges. *Type the achievements command to see the list of Achievements. *Type the mainlevels command to see the list of GDL Main Levels. *Type the eventlevels command to see the levels that are going to be for the events! *Type the posts command to see the account posts on another users account. *Type the comments command to see the list of comments on a level. *Type the completedlevels command which shows someone elses completed levels! *Type the levels command which shows someone elses list of levels! Now here are the features that you can do if you register for GDLevels: *Type the help command *See the about section of the bot. *See the legends of GDL *Login *Type the invite command to see the invite of the bot *Type the server command to see the invite of the GDL server *Type the badges command to see the list of Badges. *Type the achievements command to see the list of Achievements. *Type the mainlevels command to see the list of GDL Main Levels. *Type the eventlevels command to see the levels that are going to be for the events! *Type the posts command to see the account posts on another users account. *Type the comments command to see the list of comments on a level. *Type the completedlevels command which shows someone elses completed levels! *Type the levels command which shows someone elses list of levels! *Type the search command which you can search a user or a level! *Change your account settings *Play on mappacks Everyone that uses GDLevels has an Account, unless the non-accounts do not use it. In order to create an account, you must type []register (Username), then it will ask to set your password not set your password as your real password. However, you must set your password in Direct Messages '''as it is required to do, In order to set your password, you must type []settings account setpassword (yourpass), Once you've done that your account is ready and you can use the commands in GDLevels! In '''GDLevels, when you type []profile it includes your statistics and what ranking you are! (or when you type []search user '/'), It includes the username, what global ranking the user is [Unless the user is banned], and what their statistics are, which include: * Stars - You can earn these by beating rated levels * Followers - You can earn these by getting followed by users * User Coins - You can earn these by completing Daily Levels, Weekly Levels, or Monthly Levels. * Demons - You can earn these by completing demon levels * Account ID * Diamonds - You can earn these by completing Daily Levels, Weekly Levels, Monthly levels, Opening chests, or completing quests * Orbs '''- You can earn these by completing levels or opening chests * '''Recent Profile Post - You can set this by posting on your profile * 'Badge '- You can earn these by completing some achievements or buying them * 'Gender '- You can set this by changing your account settings. Category:Features